Ciudad Fantasma
by Vane muki-lou
Summary: Kokoro -una chica sobrehumana- y Harumi -un psicópata en proceso- se encuentran por azares del destino y juntos emprenden un viaje en búsqueda de quién son realmente.
1. Atrapada

_**Hola queridos lectores, vengo aquí con un nuevo fanfic, aunque me gustaría advertirles que en esta historia no encontrarán ningún personaje de algún otra serie… probablemente utilice algunos nombres populares de algunos animes pero jamás utilizaré su personalidad y/o haré referencia acerca de este. Es una narración completamente propia y original, por lo que me gustaría respetasen esto. Todo lo que se lea aquí ha salido de mi mente, quizás encuentren similitudes con algunas series pero no son más que una influencia, debo aclarar que esto no desacredita a otras historias ¿vale? Bueno por su comprensión gracias… Sin más que decir ojala les guste y si ya leyeron el sumary mejor :D**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PLASMADOS SON ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA …**_

* * *

><p>La intensa lluvia golpeaba el cristal en el que veía mi reflejo, era la una de la madrugada aproximadamente. Últimamente mis noches se habían vuelto el único momento en el que podía pensar. Mi rostro reflejado en el fino vidrio mostraba un aspecto serio y nostálgico. Sabía que era yo por el largo cabello color zanahoria trenzado, el cual colgaba del lado derecho de mi cuello hasta llegarme al vientre… sí que lo había dejado crecer bastante, pero a él le gustaba así. Mi flequillo cubría la mitad de mis grandes ojos marrones. Me agradaba verme como en un espejo, sólo así podía asegurarme de que seguía siendo yo, no me sentía tan perdida.<p>

Comenzaba a amanecer y yo no pegué el ojo en toda la noche, de nuevo.

-Kokoro, bueno días ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo un hombre gordo y calvo, odiaba como su bigote se movía cada vez que hablaba y esa asquerosa bata blanca que no le cerraba por su enorme panza

-Cansada- contesto con indiferencia

-Ya… otra noche en vela. Me imagino- menciona mientras saca su libreta donde anota todo lo que alcanza a ver de mí, mi rostro, palabras, la forma en que las digo y cómo le miro

-Parece saberlo todo…- mascullo con rencor

-¿Has dicho algo?- pregunta levantando sus cejas con autoridad

-Nada, en realidad no sé a qué ha venido… sabe que no diré nada diferente al día de ayer- respondo sentándome en mi viejo colchón cubierto con sábanas blancas y cruzo mis piernas

-Vaya… ¿sigues creyendo que vienes de "Ciudad Fantasma" y puedes mover cosas con tu mente?- cuestiona irónicamente y evito su sucia mirada- Kokoro Hanadara, te he hecho una pregunta

-Hm… Lo sigo creyendo porque es la verdad, sólo debo recuperar mi habilidad y podré largarme de este maldito lugar- digo frunciendo el ceño y la mirada del psicólogo se pone dura

-No te irás si no hay mejoría en tu estado mental… sabemos que es puramente psicológico y no tienes ninguna enfermedad, pero si continuas con arranques de agresividad tendré que enviarte a medicar. ¿Lo has comprendido?- dice con autoridad y quisiera hacerle explotar la cabeza, en otras circunstancias lo haría logrado pero me limito a asentir con la cabeza- Bien… Vendré dentro de tres días, tal vez cambie la forma en que piensas

Sale por la puerta blanca y la cierra con llave por fuera, todo aquí es de ese color… me enloquece. Mi ropa, las paredes, mi cama, los muebles, los platos donde me dan de comer… todo.

Ni siquiera me dejan salir, supuestamente soy diferente y podría atacar a cualquiera en el momento menos indicado y escapar. Debo concentrarme, recuperar mi poder, salir de aquí y regresar a casa. No estoy loca, sé perfectamente de lo que soy capaz, fui creada para matar gente, gente injusta, como lo que me tienen prisionera en este maldito lugar, sólo escucho lamentos todo el día.

Si no me marcho pronto seguro terminaré igual o peor que todos esos pobres indefensos que se atienen a las instrucciones del doctor mostachón y panzón. Ingenuos…

Cada día realizo la misma tarea, como un poco y después me dedico a intentar mover lo que hay a mí alrededor, puedo hacerlo, siempre fui buena en esto… pero desde aquella ocasión algo bloqueo, bueno todo. Hui, es verdad, pero es momento de afrontarlo y no puedo hacerlo si estoy encerrada como un animal… porque así es como me consideran. Un animal feroz al cual hay que temerle pero también es necesario intimidar.

Llevo aquí cerca de dos meses, toda una tortura. Cuando llegué me sometieron a cientos de estudios, al fina concluyeron que sólo era una loca más que quería escapar de su realidad, pero quiere regresar a ella…

Recuerdo el día que me trajeron aquí, estaba herida por la pelea que tuve, una señora me ayudo y me compadecí de ella, por lo que la deje vivir, me llevó a un hospital. No quería estar ahí, pero no podía moverme, así que curaron mis heridas, pero según ellos decía cosas incoherentes y terminé aquí. No pude liberarme, mi mente está bloqueada y me impidió hacerlos explotar.

Y sigo en este tonto lugar, esperando que por fin sea capaz de mover algo. Estoy furiosa, frustrada, molesta, triste, me siento fatal, todo lo malo que he tenido que vivir… ¡por su culpa! Prefirió dejarme en el olvido y yo no consigo más que odiarle, pero también le amo ¿será eso posible? Me da igual, ya tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, por hora me interesa mover ese maldito…

-Se ha movido- susurro sorprendida al ver que fue mínimo pero lo he conseguido- el plato, se ha movido…

Creo que después de todo… aún tengo una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno así es como empieza esta historia, es una pequeña introducción a esta idea que me surgió. Ojala les haya interesado y espero poder leer sus reviews o comentarios que deseen hacer.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	2. Neurosis

**Hola mis estimados lectores, lamento haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo pero la escuela no perdona y acabo por ocupar todo mi tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dispondré a adelantar esta historia y si me es posible terminarla sólo para ustedes.**

**Sin más, espero les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 2: NEUROSIS<em>

La lluvia moja mis tenis gastados mientras pienso en lo que acaba de suceder. Los latidos de mi corazón resuenan en mis oídos, no ha parado desde aquel incidente. Yo no quería ¡lo juro! Simplemente sucedió, mis manos actuaron por sí solas, fue un error, uno muy grande, ahora mi vida jamás será la misma.

No debí haber ido a aquella estúpida fiesta, mi madre me obligó, pensó que tal vez así conseguiría algunos amigos, pero yo soy un sujeto solitario por naturaleza, me molestan las personas y no les agrado porque soy demasiado impulsivo y digo lo que pienso.

Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, chocando con todos mis compañeros alcoholizados, ninguno sabía lo que acababa de suceder. Fue horrible…

Estaba sentado en el sofá, era cómodo y estaba cubierto con plástico, seguramente para que los jóvenes inconscientes no lo mancharan. Yo sólo observaba como todos bebían y bailaban sin ningún sentido más que olvidar al resto del mundo. Una chica se me acercó, era extranjera, lo sé por su acento y su cabello rubio, creo que era norteamericana, nunca me han gustado.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- preguntó lanzando al sofá y su aliento a alcohol me inundo las fosas nasales

-Yo…- nunca he sido bueno con las palabras

-Oh, te he puesto nervioso. ¡Qué dulzura!- exclamó con atrevimiento y acercó más su rostro al mío- Ven conmigo

Acto seguido tomó mi mano y me jaló al piso de arriba, la chica abrió una puerta y me adentró en la habitación.

-Las estrellas aquí se ven hermosas, en mi país jamás las puedo ver- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, a mí me daba miedo que cayera por su desequilibrio después de tantas copas o cervezas- ¿No vienes?

No sé porque mis piernas siguieron sus pequeños y temblorosos paso, pero lo hice. Llegados al balcón se sentó en el borde mirando hacia abajo.

-La altura es impresionante- fue casi un susurro

-Te…caerás- dije temeroso, a mí las alturas me aterran

-¡Qué va!- exclamó y se inclinó hacia atrás, me daba la impresión de que caería pero a ella eso no parecía importarle, sólo reía y se balanceaba hipnóticamente- ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo?

"Sí" pensé, pero no de la manera en que tú piensas… mis manos se movieron por sí solas y le di un pequeño empujón para que cayera al vacío, calculé uno metros de altura, suficiente para abrirte la cabeza.

Su caída me hizo sonreír, sonó hueco y sordo a comparación de la música tan alta que tenían en el piso de abajo, la vi asustada mientras caía, ahora su figura es un tanto pintoresca, es como en las películas, un zapato alejado de ella, una pierna casi tocando su fino cabello que ahora está manchado por la sangre que se desbordo de su cráneo hecho trizas.

Unos segundos después caí en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, lo que hice. No sabía que hacer así que corrí y seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a este parque.

Debería regresar y entregarme, que me lleven a una institución mental y así no podría causarle daño a nadie, igual mi ausencia no se notaría. Conozco un lugar cerca, siempre pasó al regresar del colegio, hay un doctor panzón y bigotón. Tal vez pertenezca con todos esos locos… Sí, debo ir ahí, estaré mejor, el mundo será mejor sin un asesino suelto.

He llegado a mi destino, el lugar que será mi hogar para siempre, la mano me tiembla sólo de acercarla al diminuto timbre de color rojo, parece que si lo aprieto todo fuera a explotar, como en las caricaturas que veía de pequeño. Lo aprieto y efectivamente todo explota, mi segundo asesinato en el día.

El ruido me deja sordo unos instantes y la puerta metálica comienza a abrirse lentamente mientras decenas de personas en batas blancas salen corriendo del lugar, la mayoría no nota mi presencia y me empujan para huir del fuego.

Una chica de cabello largo y anaranjado camina tranquilamente entre el barbullo, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, parece aturdida y casi por obra del destino se desploma ante mis pies, me mira y sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta enseñando sus pequeños y blancos dientes, un poco afilados

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- digo nervioso sobresaltándome, la gente casi nunca me habla… ya veo el porqué de ello

-El fuego, mi fuego. Yo lo hice, con esto…- dice y apunta a su cabeza con el dedo índice

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto y me mira escrupulosamente

-Pues estoy libre, así que sí- responde- ayúdame a ponerme de pie

-S…sí- digo y le tiendo la mano, la sujeto fuertemente y con habilidad se pone a mi altura, un poco más abajo

Camina y yo le sigo instintivamente.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, sabes, es un lugar horrible y deprimente, te tratan como loco, como si fueras un fenómeno. Ciertamente lo soy, pero sólo en este lugar, en mi hogar yo soy de las más normales que te puedas encontrar, Ciudad Fantasma…- dice mirando al cielo- ¿Has oído de ella?

-No- respondo en voz baja

-Ya… me llamo Kokoro- se da la vuelta y se detiene frente a mí muy cerca

-Harumi- me presento

-¿Has matado a alguien está noche? Yo diría que sí por tu cara de espanto, tal vez la primera- dice y me provoca otro sobresalto- No hace falta que huyas de mí, jamás te acusaría, después de todo yo he asesinado a muchos seres, hoy no fue la excepción…

-Tenemos mucho en común- me siento como en una novela dramática-romántica contemporánea

-Ha… no lo creo chico, pero me agradas. Es una buena noticia para ti, ello asegura que no te mate- dice y se sienta en el pasto- ¿Quieres saber mi historia?

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y sentarme a un lado de ella. Comienza a relatar desde el día que nació, es de mi edad, un poco mayor por la diferencia de meses, su historia parece un cuento de ficción. Cuando termina toma un largo suspiro, su última frase se inyectó en mi cabeza como una droga.

-Ya no pertenecía más a ese lugar, después terminé aquí, pero igual no encajo- me siento identificado con ella

-Tampoco yo- digo un poco desanimado

-Bueno, podemos considerarnos dos locos en un mundo extraño- responde y me sonríe como pocas personas lo han hecho, sinceramente

-Eso creo-

-¿Tienes una enfermedad?- me mira a los ojos como si quisiera atravesarlos y descubrir mis secretos- Síndrome de Asperger y… neurosis. Vaya tú sí que estás mal amigo

-Estoy medicamente controlado, acudo a terapia y sigo las restricciones de mis médicos especializados en el tema, así que no soy peligroso- digo tratando de defenderme y recordando mi rutina diaria

-Hasta hace poco no eras peligroso- dice y me mira enarcando las cejas

Sólo trago saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo has sabido esas cosas de mí? Recién nos conocimos- pregunto con poca curiosidad

-Soy diferente, ya te lo dije- responde encogiéndose de hombros- Vamos…

-¿A dónde?- la miro nervioso mientras se pone de pie y camina- Espera

Se detiene y me toma de la mano.

-Vamos a encargarnos de algunas personas malas…- dice sonriendo

-¿Cómo?-

-Vamos a matarlas- dice entornando los ojos y jalándome del brazo

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta por donde va esta historia, no es una historia de amor ni de muertes a sangre fría, pero si habrá un poco de ello. Dejen observaciones, críticas y lo que gusten todo es aceptado. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	3. Zanahoria, amarillo y rojo

**Hola queridos lectores espero les esté gustando la forma que va tomando esta historia y si no cualquier sugerencia puede ser aceptada. Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo y como siempre anhelando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: ZANAHORIA, AMARILLO Y ROJO<strong>

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustado mientras pienso que esta chica en verdad es una sanguinaria-. Yo no quiero matar a nadie.

Me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi hogar.

-¡Hey!- grita corriendo detrás de mí, me alcanza con tal rapidez que me sorprende-. No puedes dejarme aquí sola, mucho menos rodeada de todos estos lunáticos que seguramente lo primero que hará será regresarme a ese asqueroso lugar donde todo es blanco- finaliza agitada con una cara congestionada.

-Ese no es mi problema- digo al fin, yo no deseaba encontrármela pero es cierto que espero me siga rogando por mi compañía.

-Olvidas que sé algo de ti…- susurra en mi oído con malicia-. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Trago un poco de saliva recordando la caída de la rubia, nuevamente mis latidos sucumben mis sentidos y me quedo estático.

-Eso pensé- dice al fin sacándome de mi trance-. Entonces… ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Bien- digo resignado imaginando la escena que armará mi madre al ver a una invitada en la casa.

Caminamos un largo rato y en completo silencio, pero estoy seguro que no ha parado de adivinar mis pensamientos porque a veces suelta risotadas que me irritan, pero a ella eso no parece importarle. Aunque debo reconocer que me agrada, es fácil estar a su lado, no parece importarle que mis manos estén manchadas de sangre o que se un retraído, diría que esas cosas le preocupan e incomodan más a mi madre que a Kokoro.

-Es aquí- digo deteniéndome frente a la reja que da pie a un pequeño sendero que antecede a la entrada principal-. Adelante.

-Wow…- musita mientras entra con la mirada fascinada por mi hogar-. Es enorme y preciosa.

-Gustos de mi madre, cuando yo nací ya estaba así, puedes darle el crédito a ella- respondo mientras abro con la llave y dejo que entre mi nuevo huésped-.

-Y… ¿Dónde está?- pregunta sin dejar de sorprenderse por todos los objetos que la dueña del hogar limpia escrupulosamente cada atardecer.

-Debe estar trabajando, algunas ocasiones le dan el turno de la noche, es enfermera- contesto y subo las escaleras para refugiarme en mi habitación, pero la chica de cabellos zanahoria me sigue, he perdido mi privacidad-. Prefiere trabajar de noche, dice que es más tranquilo, pero en realidad lo hace para evitar estar conmigo. Así yo voy por la mañana al colegio, comemos sin decir una palabra y ella se va.

-Ya- dice Kokoro enarcando las cejas-. Ustedes los humanos sí que son raros. ¿Es tu cuarto?

-Sí- digo y me siento en mi cómodo colchón-. Te agradecería que no tocarás nada.

-Hay muchos aviones- estudia con la mirada cada una de mis construcciones-. Éste es diferente.

-Lo hice yo mismo, con un poco de madera de pino, recuerdo que la recogí un día de invierno, estaba húmeda por lo que fue más fácil tomarla del árbol- dije sonriente al trasladarme nuevamente a aquel grato episodio de mi vida-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me gusta- asiente con la cabeza y la mano tocándose la barbilla-. Es distinto, como tú y yo.

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres, después haré otro- digo sin darle demasiada importancia, no soy muy apegado a los objetos o a las personas-.

-Pues, gracias- se sienta junto a mí y me percato de su ligereza, el colchón apenas se ha hundido de su lado-. Estoy cansada.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, está lista, siempre lo está- digo poniéndome de pie para enseñarle el camino a mi ¿conocida?- no sé por qué, nadie viene a visitarnos nunca.

-¡Uh! Tendré una recámara nueva y para mí sola- agrega sonriente siguiendo mis pasos, creo que está entusiasmada-. Es reconfortante que aquí todos los colores sean tan vivos.

-Las paredes combinan con tu cabello- abro a puerta de la habitación y el color amarillento me provoca náuseas-. Bueno, quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas hasta que yo te diga ¿está bien?

-Bien, bien padre- responde mientras comienza a saltar en la cama- lo que tú ordenes. No me verás hasta mañana.

-Eso espero- digo con una mueca no muy convencido y cierro la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Entro en mi lugar favorito –mi habitación- y me recuesto en el piso que está helado. Pienso en lo que ha sucedido hoy, quizás sea un sueño… ojalá lo fuera. Maté a alguien y ahora hay una chica en mi casa. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Jamás debí salir de casa, afuera es un mundo peligroso o yo soy dañino para éste. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder pero debo idear un buen plan para excusarme con mi invitada y que se marche mañana, mamá no puede verla, se pondrá paranoica.

Tengo tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta. Los parpados me pesan… lo último que escucho es un trueno y la incesante lluvia golpeteando mi ventana.

-¡Despierta dormilón!- unos brazos fuertes me sacuden sin piedad y abro los ojos irritado, odio que me despierten-. Alguien está tocando tu puerta.

-Mierda…- mascullo molesto y me pongo un suéter que estaba doblado al borde de la cama- ¡Ya voy!- grito para quien sea que esté fuera.

Abro y veo a un oficial, me muestra su placa y pregunta si puede pasar, yo asiento con la cabeza y le abro paso, cierro la puerta y miro hacia arriba, Kokoro tiene una expresión fría y angustiada.

-Siéntese, por favor- digo y le ofrezco una silla, yo me siento frente a él-. ¿Desea algo de tomar?

-Un café estaría bien- responde poniéndose cómodo, esto pinta a que pretende tener una conversación larga pero ¿sobre qué?

Mientras sirvo la bebida algo se dispara en mi mente, la chica, la sangre, sus ojos asustados y sorprendidos mientras caía. Observo como mis manos tiemblan, tengo que controlarme.

-Aquí tiene- digo aparentando serenidad-. ¿A qué ha venido oficial?

-La noche anterior ocurrió algo terrible, Jenni Shriver- dice mirándome con firmeza- ¿la conoce?

-No me suena- respondo y la verdad no sé de quién me habla.

-Tal vez una fotografía le refresque la memoria- me ofrece un papel con la imagen de aquella chica que yo maté-. Y ¿qué me dice ahora?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Todos dicen que la vieron con usted y unos minutos después… ¡pum! En el pavimento, desangrada y con múltiples huesos fracturados… muerta- continua sin quitarme la vista de encima, quizás esperando que una expresión me delate, por suerte no soy muy expresivo-. Por ahí me dijeron que Jenni lo llamaba psicópata, junto a sus amigas claro, a mí me parece suficiente para odiarla y matarla.

-Mentira- contesto recordando que la chica jamás me había siquiera dirigido una mirada-.

-¿De veras?- pregunta sorprendido y le da un sorbo al café-. Tal vez ella cayó, se asustó y salió corriendo o quizás la empujó y salió corriendo. Claramente ahí estaba señor Romizuki.

-No es verdad- musito asustado, las manos me sudan y las piernas me tiemblan. Lo sabe, sabe lo que hice y ha venido por mí, a encerrarme, acabar con mi vida, hacerme pagar.

-Va a tener que acompañarme jovencito- dice poniéndose de pie y tomando del brazo con fuerza.

-Nadie irá a ninguna parte- es Kokoro, tiene una taza de café en las manos-. Será mejor que se marché caballero o algo malo sucederá aquí.

-Señorita su amigo es sospechosos de asesinato y hay que proceder como la ley lo dicta- señala el hombre desafiante ante la chica.

-Es una pena…- dice muy bajo y tira la taza provocando que se rompa en pedazos.

Todo es tan rápido en un parpadeo los trozos de cerámica están enterrados en el cuello del hombre, unos segundos después está tirado con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándome pidiendo clemencia, la sangre brota sin piedad, se retuerce mientras toma su cuello. Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que el policía se quedara inmóvil, pálido y con la lengua de fuera.

-Me debes una…- me mira Kokoro y se termina el café del muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, creo que es un capítulo bastante largo pero estaba un poco inspirada :) Espero le haya gustado y recomienden la historia a sus amigos.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	4. Dos cuerpos

**Hola, ya sé qué dirán: "Ésta escritora es realmente irresponsable". :D Les pido una disculpa, no tengo mucho de vacaciones y el semestre me dejó agotada, así que lo primero que quise hacer fue descansar. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ojala les guste y si no acepto sugerencias.**

**Aprovecho para desearles Feliz Navidad en compañía de los que más quieren y lo aprecien como un día para estar con ellos pese a todos los problemas.**

**Sin más, mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: DOS CUERPOS<strong>

Harumi parece estar en trance, no le quita los ojos de encima al cadáver. En realidad, está algo fascinado por la escena, no me parece que esté asustado, yo tampoco lo estoy.

-Y bien, ¿ahora qué harás?- pregunto para romper el silencio y doy un sorbo al delicioso café.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no lo he matado!- exclama agitado con los ojos desorbitados, su mirada de rabia hacía mí me asusta un poco, pero no lo suficiente-. ¡Has hecho algo y los pedazos de cerámica han terminado en su cuello! ¡El piso está hecho un desastre! Cuando llegue mi madre estará furiosa, seguro le preocupará más sus finos azulejos que el cuerpo de un hombre y…

-Cálmate- digo con tranquilidad, este chico sí que tiene problemas-. Todo puede limpiarse con un poco de agua, jabón y cloro ¿tienes todo eso?

-A…g… sí- responde y la palidez de su rostro resalta aún más sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño.

-Bien… entonces empecemos-.

Harumi toma una cubeta con agua y la botella de cloro, con una esponja talla impulsivamente los cuadros blancos. Su mirada sigue aturdida y las gotas de sudor resbalan por sus sienes.

-Yo me haré cargo del cuerpo- sus ojos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Có… cómo?- pregunta deteniendo sus brazos.

-Bueno, tienes una bonita chimenea- le sonrío y él no parece entender.

Tomo el cuerpo inerte, es más ligero de lo que pensaba. Lo colocó en la chimenea y enciendo el fuego con la ayuda de un cerillo, pero por alguna razón es muy débil la flama.

-Necesitarás algún combustible para que encienda rápido y no se apague- dice el joven a mis espaldas, sus claros ojos se inundan por el reflejo del fuego y el cuerpo de la chimenea.

-¿Tienes alguno?-.

Se encoge de hombros y dice: -Afuera hay muchos autos, ve y róbale gasolina a alguno-.

-¿Ahora eres mi jefe?- pregunto burlona e irritada, no estoy acostumbrada a que me manden.

-Dijiste que te harías cargo de eso, así que hazlo- responde y regresa a su tarea anterior, ahora parece muy tranquilo, el atisbo de ansiedad que había en él de repente se ha desvanecido.

-Bien…- mascullo sin remedio, lo interesante es que Harumi me agrada, pese a su repentino cambio de personalidad.

Salgo de la casa y miro la patrulla del policía, también habrá que deshacerse de eso, aunque la gasolina ya la he conseguido gracias a esto. Busco algún recipiente y encuentro una botella de agua vacía abandonada en el pavimento, la tomo y deposito un poco del líquido en ella. Espero que sea suficiente para quemar un cuerpo.

Regreso a la habitación y el castaño sigue en su tarea, ya casi ha acabado. Me dirijo a la chimenea y rocío con ahínco el cuerpo y los pocos leños con el combustible. Enciendo el cerillo y lo arrojo sin más.

Sólo hay que admirar la belleza de nuestra obra maestra.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que se desintegrara por completo el cuerpo del policía, aunque el hedor es impresionante, en un lugar tan pequeño como la casa de Harumi el olor no se esparce y se estanca, puede que incluso se impregne en las paredes.

-Apesta- dice rompiendo el silencio y mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué esperabas? No va a oler a rosas- respondo mientras me pongo de pie y saco la cabeza por una de las ventanas para respirar aire fresco-. Ya se ha oscurecido.

-Demonios…- masculla en voz baja y lo veo moverse presurosamente por la habitación-. Mi madre no tardará en llegar, notará el olor, hará preguntas y también sobre ti. Tal vez debas esconderte es lo mejor para ambos y…

-Cálmate- parece que es una palabra que tendré que utilizar todo el tiempo-. Inventaremos algo.

-¿Inventaremos?- su rostro está conmocionado y en ese momento la puerta se abre.

-Cariño, ya he vuelto- se oye una voz femenina, seguro que es su madre, aunque la penumbra no me permite ver su rostro hasta que se enciende la luz-. ¿Por qué huele tan mal?- la joven mujer hace un gesto de repugnancia.

-Eh…- la duda invade el rostro del chico y mueve sus manos nerviosamente-. Bueno… es que, ya sabes…

-Un gato- respondo sin más, la fémina me mira sorprendida, creo que recién se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Un gato?- pregunta- ¿Quién eres?

-Sí, encontramos un gato muerto y lo quemamos, sería grosero dejarlo abandonado sin darle una despedida digna- contesto con tranquilidad y Harumi sólo intercala miradas entre su madre y mi cabello, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme a los ojos-. Soy Hanadara Ko…

-Es una amiga- interrumpe de manera repentina mi "amigo".

-Oh…- parece más un suspiro que un sonido emitido de los rosados labios de la señora-. No sabía que…

-Bueno iremos a dar un paseo y dejaré a mi amiga en su casa. Vamos- el castaño toma mi mano y salimos de la casa, no se detiene para nada y yo le dedico una sonrisa a su madre, la cual me devuelve no muy sinceramente. Apenas noto que no quiso que ella supiera mi nombre.

Caminamos un largo rato hasta llegar a un hermoso lago rodeado por un área verde, corro entusiasmada hacia las plantas mientras escucho los gritos del oji-verde para que me detenga. Claro que los ignoro y me lanzo en la flores, su aroma es tan dulce que me llenan los pulmones de alegría, así solía sentirme en aquellos días.

-Te dije que esperaras- llega a mi lado el chico y me mira desafiante, parece que yo soy un bicho y él un atemorizante humano a punto de pisarme.

-Estaba harta de caminar, además no decías nada- respondo y cierro mis ojos. Siento como las plantas bajan con el peso del joven al sentarse a mi lado-. ¿Por qué eres tan malo con tu madre?

-La trato igual que como ella lo hace- dice mirando al cielo con nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Y ¿tú padre?- cuestiono de nuevo, hay cosas que no puedo saber sólo con leer su mente.

-Murió, no… se suicidó cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro- responde y me mira, diría que está a punto de llorar pero sé que no es así, apenas si tiene emociones.

-Vaya…- digo sin saber muy bien cuáles pueden ser mis siguientes palabras.

-Está bien. Fue hace tanto que apenas lo recuerdo, pero mi madre siempre me ha culpado por su muerte- dice con tranquilidad como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Qué injusta, deberías hablar con ella- le digo y le tomo la mano en un gesto de apoyo.

-¿Crees que funcionaría?- pregunto y sus ojos verdes como el pasto se iluminan un poco-. Tal vez ya esté dormida.

-Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás, además no me refería a ahora- contesto y le suelto la mano.

-No, debe ser ahora- sale corriendo que apenas sentí cuando salió corriendo.

-Ah… un poco de paz, al fin-.

Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco y…

-.-

Un viento helado levanta mi flequillo y mis ojos se abren lentamente, parece que me quedé dormida, hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba como ahora.

A lo lejos veo la figura de una persona que se tambalea al caminar, no distingo si es un hombre o una mujer, pero no se ve muy bien. Conforme se acerca me percato de que es Harumi, sus finos cabellos danzan al son del aire, pero su mirada está perdida.

Me acerco a él para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien y cuando está a pocos pasos de mí noto algunas manchas oscuras en sus claras ropas, también hay algunas en su rostro, parece que es sangre.

Sólo dice:

-Tenías razón… fue bastante sencillo, ahora no tendré que volver a escucharla. Está muerta…-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno en realidad no es un capítulo muy largo, pero espero sea de su agrado en lo que "caliento motores" para continuar con la historia.<strong>

**Una vez más felices fiestas y ya saben que…**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


	5. Recuerdos

**Hola amigos, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Ojala les esté gustando y cualquier comentario que tengan es útil, pueden dejarlo aquí o buscar en FB TAKARI-FAN, ahí estoy abierta a cualquier crítica **

**Sin más loe dejo por el momento.**

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 5: RECUERDOS<em>

-¿Mamá?- digo lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera pueda escucharme, pero la casa es tan silenciosa que mi voz hace un eco que me sobresalta y me genera cierta incomodidad.

-Estoy acá arriba, ¿qué quieres Harumi?- escucho la reconocible voz de la mujer y subo las escaleras con pesadez.

Pensar un poco en lo que tendría que decirle no me causa ninguna satisfacción, estoy más nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Deja de odiarme, soy tu hijo? Es decir, lo soy, pero dudo que ella me considere de esa manera, tampoco es como si yo pretendiera tratarla realmente como mi madre, aunque en realidad no sé muy bien cómo actúa una familia. Nunca la he tenido.

Llego a su colorida habitación y la encuentro sentada en la cama con una expresión de tristeza, cuando me escucha entrar levanta la vista sorprendida igual que un pequeño al notar la presencia de un extraño.

-Quería hablar contigo- digo con un tono de incertidumbre y no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, por alguna razón me parece más interesante el diminuto sillón rojo que está en un rincón.

-Oh…- musita y se endereza interesada-. Soy toda oídos.

-Preferiría hablar abajo- los colores de su habitación me marean y me dan ganas de vomitar.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, siento su aliento en la parte alta de mi cabeza, detesto cuando las personas respiran por la boca y no por la nariz, me dirijo a la cocina y ella se sienta en una de las sillas. Estamos frente a frente, como un criminal y un policía, no sé quién es quién.

-Yo…- trato de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero en realidad no tengo idea de qué decir, mi mente es un caos y lo único que me gustaría decir es que la odio, pero no sé muy bien cómo se siente eso, la verdad me es indiferente- deja de culparme por la muerte de papá.

Me mira sorprendida y hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza para evitar mi mirada y que note su desacuerdo, molestia o lo que sea que está sintiendo. A estas alturas debería saber que de cualquier forma soy incapaz de identificar sus emociones, simplemente no me importa.

-Sabes que no es así- dice al fin con un deje de tristeza, creo.

-Sabes que sí- respondo con indiferencia y la posición en la que estamos me hace sentir superior.

-Él no podía con la dura carga de cuidarte, es todo. Pero no significa que sea tu culpa, deberías estar consciente de ello, no eres una víctima. En todo caso esa sería yo, he tenido que cargar por 16 años con tus…- deja de hablar y se cubre los labios con ambas manos y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. Patético.

-Termina de hablar- espeto con algo de violencia, cree que su vida ha sido complicada, ignora cómo ha sido la mía.

-No diré nada, sólo pienso que deberías esforzarte un poco más para hacer amigos- dice preocupada, al menos eso me parece.

-Tengo amigos- contesto recordando a la joven de cabello color zanahoria-. Además la última vez que fui a una fiesta las cosas no salieron muy bien.

El cabello rubio lleno de sangre llega a mi mente y las manos me tiemblan.

-Harumi, deja ese cuchillo, por favor- suplica la mujer frente a mí y poco a poco se acerca a mí-. Te harás daño o a alguien.

-No…- mi mano se mueve por sí sola y le hace un leve rasguño en el antebrazo a la que supuestamente es mi progenitora.

Emite un grito casi nulo y su entrecejo se frunce.

-¡Deja el maldito cuchillo!- exclama con furia e intenta arrebatármelo.

-Suéltame- digo mientras me libero de sus débiles manos-. No te atrevas a tocarme cuando tus asquerosas manos han rozado la sucia piel de otros.

-¡No les llames así a los enfermos!- grita y me empuja con violencia, me hace trastabillar pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarme.

-¡¿Enfermos?!- mascullo con desagrado y una risa un poco maniaca emana de mi garganta, me cuesta trabajo creer que soy yo, es como si un espíritu maligno estuviera en mi cuerpo-. ¿Creíste que me tragaría la tonta mentira de que eres enfermera? Por favor madre, no eres más que una cualquiera.

Su mano se mueve rápidamente y deja su energía en mi mejilla, el ardor es un poco insoportable pero no me detiene. Mi brazo toma impulso e incrusta el filo del cuchillo en el hombro de la mujer, lo saco y uno más en su pecho izquierdo, ahí se ha hundido con mayor facilidad. Ella sólo grita con los ojos muy abiertos y cae al suelo. Me hinco frente a ella mientras intenta escapar, pero es inútil, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse de las cosas que hemos hechos.

-Por favor hijo, sólo tranquilízate- su voz es muy temblorosa y las lágrimas se confunden con la saliva cuando llegan a la barbilla-. Baja el cuchillo.

-Jamás- me abalanzo sobre su pequeño cuerpo y la apuñalo una y otra vez, es irrelevante donde la hiera, cualquier cortada debe ser mortal a estas alturas. Se retuerce tratando de evitar los cortes hasta que llega un punto en el que su cuerpo se queda inmóvil, su voz se apaga y un último suspiro sale de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah!- me siento y estoy lleno de sudor, miro a mí alrededor con la respiración acelerada, el corazón podría salirse de mi pecho, los labios me tiemblan y mi cuerpo es recorrido por un escalofrío.

-Está bien…- escucho una dulce voz, es Kokoro, en la oscuridad no puedo verla pero siento su mano postrase sobre mi hombro.

-Tuve un sueño horrible, mi madre… yo- fue una pesadilla, estoy seguro, jamás haría algo tan horrible como aquello.

-No fue un sueño…- responde la voz proveniente de las tinieblas- el infierno ha terminado.

-No…

-Lo siento Harumi, no puedes regresar al pasado y evitar lo que has hecho, todos tenemos una historia de la cual debemos huir- dice y me rodea con sus brazos.

-También tú la tienes ¿cierto? Por eso huiste de tu hogar- digo y es increíble que el calor de su cuerpo me relaje un poco.

-Sí… pero eso podrá esperar hasta mañana, vuelve a dormir- me suelta y la frialdad del ambiente vuelve-. No podremos quedarnos aquí, te buscarán y no dejaré que te atrapen.

-Bien- respondo y me recuesto de nuevo. Siento la sangre seca en mis manos, me da miedo tocar mi rostro por temor a que esté manchado al igual que mis ropas. La pesadilla puede continuar, no quiero cerrar los ojos, pero aunque los mantenga abiertos recuerdo muy bien lo que he hechos y como dice Kokoro, deseamos escapar de algo que hicimos, pero por muy horrible que sea mi madre está muerta gracias a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo, sólo quería describir lo que pasó en la casa de Harumi, espero les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mi historia, hasta el próximo.<strong>

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


End file.
